1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems, and more specifically, to auxiliary displays for portable information handling systems.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS may be provided in a portable housing and may be capable of operating on battery power to allow the IHS to be easily transportable. For example, portable IHSs may include a laptop, a handheld, a cellular phone, a PDA, a MP3 player, or the like. A laptop may generally provide the same functionality as a desktop computer in a portable housing that allows a user to perform mobile computing.
A laptop may include a cover with a display and a base housing several components. Some operating systems may enable an IHS to operate an auxiliary display device connected to the IHS. In some implementations of laptops, an auxiliary display may be incorporated into the housing of the laptop. The auxiliary display may allow a user to access information (e.g., emails, calendars, contacts) when the laptop is in a standby/hibernation mode or in a closed position. The auxiliary display may be integrated into the cover or another location on the laptop. For instance, the auxiliary display may be oriented in a upward facing position on the cover of a laptop which may allow the auxiliary display to be viewable when the laptop cover is closed. However, with the viewable side of the display exposed, the auxiliary display may be susceptible to damage. Further, while the auxiliary display may be visible when a laptop is in a closed position, a user's viewing angle may impair visual quality. Since typically an auxiliary display is fixed within the cover of a laptop, the entire laptop may have to be moved to improve the viewing angle. Thus, a need exists for improved methods, apparatus, and systems for providing an auxiliary display to be utilized with a portable IHS.